


Phase Into Me

by Draycarla



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Paranormal, Shiro Ship Week 2019, Threats of Violence, some fantasy elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 06:33:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19824505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycarla/pseuds/Draycarla
Summary: “You can fix my shower,” Adam blurted out. The stranger glanced backwards, arching an eyebrow.“Do you have any glue?”“Excuse me?”“Glue. Humans have glue, you should know what that is-”“Humans have glue?” Adam repeated, running a hand through his hair. “I don't know if you've noticed, but you're human!”“I look human,” the stranger grinned, “but I certainly am not.” Adam just gawped at him. He was clearly stressed out, or dreaming. There was no logical or possible way someone could come through a wall. This wasn't some ghost, this was a physical man in front of him, a very...muscular man, who was certainly Adam's type, physically speaking.-In the middle of a fight in the Fracture, a place between the human plane and his own, Shiro's victory sees him crashing through the wall of some poor human's shower. Until his powers return, the human occupant, Adam, ends up taking care of him. With an obsession with toast and coffee, Adam has no idea what exactly he's let himself in for. Sometimes he wonders if he should call the police, but then again....Shiro looks good wearing his boxers.The second piece for Shiro Ship Week 2019: Paranormal prompt.





	Phase Into Me

**Author's Note:**

> I am going to be honest, I'm not sure about this piece.  
> I like Adashi, but not sure how I feel with writing something explicitly for them both, so I'm really sorry, Adashi fans, but I don't think I've done your ship as much justice as it deserves. It may be because it's fluffy, and for me it's rare I write decent fluff. It made me laugh when I read it back, but I dunno. I hope you guys enjoy it (maybe I can only write snippets?)
> 
> But yeah, the paranormal prompt was hard, but I wanted to try something different for it as opposed to incubi/demons/etc.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

A dark purple arm struck Shiro's side and sent him flying.

“Shiro!” He heard Lance and Keith shout. Rolling and re-righting himself, he loosened a small growl. This rift beast was different from the others; smarter and stronger than the normal ones they fought. He watched Keith's body ignite as he launched, leaping high in the air with his sword. Lance withdrew back, aiming his crossbow at the creature as Keith came down. It grabbed Keith by the ankle and tossed him into Lance, their limbs entangled as they fell into a heap. Then it turned, attention fully returned to Shiro.

Spitting a curse, Shiro clenched his fists in the gauntlets he wore. He screamed at the two to retreat; he was their leader, he had to get them out of here. His elemental powers were useless, so it seemed he'd have to trial these things out now. Focusing his mind as he and the beast stalked circles around each other, he could feel energy from the Fracture course through his body into his fists. It made some strange shriek, the light in place of a face twisting and glowing a bright aqua, as it lurched towards him. Shiro shouted as he ran, drawing his fists back, them too glowing the same bright aqua as it connected with the creature's head, which exploded into purple particles.

-

He didn't know why he'd forgot to turn off his alarm. It was the weekend, and he usually had Saturday as his designated lie-in day. Grunting as he moved to the bathroom and flipped the switch for the extractor fan, Adam stripped his shirt and boxers and tossed them to the floor. He ran a hand through his hair as he turned the shower on and stared at himself in the mirror, running a hand over the stubble against his jaw. He couldn't sleep: the early morning sun too bright through his curtains, the loneliness of his adult existence, and the weight of his thesis played on his mind. Today looked to be another work day, so to speak, and then there was all the grading he had to do on top of that.He moved towards the shower, grabbing a towel from the rail and dumping it unceremoniously on top of the toilet seat. He opened the door, hesitating for a split second.

From _nowhere_ , some figure burst through his wall, a trail of purple particles following after them. Both of their hands struck the screen, _shattering it_. With a grunt, _he_ dropped to the floor of Adam's shower, moaning out in pain. The water soaked his clothes...armour, and the dark hair stuck to his face.

Adam made the most pathetic shriek imaginable as he stumbled backwards, tripping over his own legs and landing on the floor with a thud. His ass hurt, but this...this was... _what_? He just blinked stupidly at the man in his shower, who slowly turned his head towards him. He blinked, then blinked again, and Adam could feel the pupils flick across his body, clearly trying to work out what the ever-loving fuck was going on, or at least he presumed so.

“Whatta thing to see.” Adam glanced down at himself, realising he was _exposed_ , and promptly closed his legs, face feeling a sharp burn of humiliation as he looked to the tiles. “S-Shut up!”

“S'all good,” he tried to make a grin, but groaned out again. “Uh, why's it raining?”

 _It isn't raining you fucking idiot_. Adam watched the man slowly bring himself around, groaning as the water now splashed over his face but he didn't seem to pay it any mind as he fumbled at the taps. Eventually, he worked out how to turn the thing off, and crawled out onto the floor like some half-drowned rat, rubbing at his head. “I, uh, should apologise for that.” He tilted it to the side, looking at Adam with these doe-like grey eyes. Adam's mind was still catching up with him, and he just swallowed, glancing down at the strange gloves he wore.

“You can fix my shower,” Adam blurted out. The stranger glanced backwards, arching an eyebrow.

“Do you have any glue?”

“Excuse me?”

“Glue. Humans have glue, you should know what that is-”

“ _Humans have glue_?” Adam repeated, running a hand through his hair. “I don't know if you've _noticed_ , but _you're_ human!”

“I _look_ human,” the stranger grinned, “but I certainly am not.” Adam just gawped at him. He was clearly stressed out, or dreaming. There was no logical or possible way someone could come through a wall. This wasn't some ghost, this was a physical man in front of him, a very...muscular man, who was certainly Adam's type, _physically speaking_.

“If you aren't human, what are you?” Adam pulled his glasses back on and crossed his arms; he may as well see where this was going, although surprised he hadn't woken up yet. The stranger hummed some noise in the back of his throat, like he was uncertain if he should share, but shrugged his shoulders. “Othersider.”

“A what?”

“An Othersider. It's a dumb name, but gets the point across.”

“So are you like a ghost or what?” Adam would attempt to suspend his disbelief. The stranger chewed at his lip as he folded his arms over his chest. “I'm not a ghost. Like, I'm obviously sat here on your floor with you, and I can come and go to the human realm – usually for coffee because damn it's good – but nah, I live in a realm which is like this one, just everyone there has abilities and powers. I can phase through things because of my air elemental powers-” Adam burst out laughing, and he couldn't help it.

“Sorry,” he wiped a tear from the corner of his eye, “it just sounds like utter horseshit.”

“Well,” the stranger huffed, “I'll show you in a minute. I need to get back to the Fracture. I was halfway through a fight and need to make sure it's finished.”

“A fight?” Adam arched an eyebrow, “against _what_?”

“A rift beast. They live in the Fracture, where I get my magic from.” The stranger stood up on shaking feet, wringing out water from his hair to the floor much to Adam's disdain. He grunted and doubled over, rubbing at his side. “Are you _fucking kidding me_?” He muttered.

“Look, you can't fight your weird monsters, and you can't go back to wherever else you're supposed to like that,” Adam grabbed his boxers, awkwardly pulling them back on as he stood, “so lets...I dunno, check what's going on under all that,” he motioned at the stranger's clothes. They looked at him warily, then the wall. “As much as I would love to stick around, I don't have that choice-” his knees gave way and he fell to the floor in a heap of soggy clothes and petulant groaning.

With a sigh of defeat, Adam wandered over to the man and bent down. “Let's get this off, I can lend you a shirt and some boxers, probably.”

“Why in Alfor's name are you helping me?”

“I have no idea who that is, but you came through my wall. Believe me, this is weird. I should probably call the police, because you sound fucking crazy, but at the same time I feel compelled to help you out.”

“Is it my good looks and winning personality?” The stranger offered a lazy smirk that left Adam feeling exasperated.

“No and no.”

“Well that's a shame.”

“Are you always this flirty,” he paused as he toyed with the words, “with humans?”

“No, only the cute ones.” The stranger laughed, clutching their side. Adam felt his face heat up and looked away. _This really feels like a dream. There's no way in hell this can be real._

-

His name was Shiro, or so he said, and he looked even more attractive laid back on Adam's sofa. His armour, as he had called it, was drying on the balcony of his apartment, and he seemed to find Adam's boxers a bit too tight for his liking. None of his tops seemed to fit, not that Adam was complaining at the material that hugged his skin. He wasn't a doctor, but his dad was, and from what he'd explained to him over the phone, making sure to omit certain facts, it sounded like Shiro was just rather bruised up. That was of course providing 'Othersiders' had the same biology and structure as humans. Shiro certainly had no idea.

“So, uh,” Adam handed Shiro a mug of coffee as he sat opposite him, “it looks like you've had a few fights.” He motioned to the scars over his body. Shiro merely shrugged as he blew at the coffee. “Rift beasts, some of them are from training.”

“That seems...intense.” Adam placed his mug down, studying him. He looked completely human, acted it as well, mostly.

“So, can you show me some magic?”

“I shouldn't really, but I guess it can't hurt since you saw me phase.” Shiro planted his feet on the floor and set the mug down. He got comfortable and took a deep breath. Adam watched him carefully.

“It's been five minutes. I mean, if your power is breathing, you're doing really well at that.” Adam muttered as he sipped his coffee. Shiro cracked an eye open, shooting him an unimpressed look.

“I don't know what's wrong. I can't feel the Fracture.”

“Maybe whatever you fought did something?”

“That's a fair point,” Shiro rested his elbows on his thighs as he leaned forward, tapping a finger against his cheek, “the one we were fighting, it was different then normal. I went to strike it's core, but when my gauntlet struck, I wound up here. I mean I'm _sure_ it's dead, but I'm not certain.”

“What even are they?”

“Rift beasts or gauntlets?”

“The former.”

“Oh,” Shiro scratched at his neck, “it's hard to explain. So, uh, it's kinda...confusing?”

“Indulge me, as your magic show was pretty abysmal, and I did make you coffee.”

“Urgh, fine.” Shiro flopped back on the sofa, placing his arms behind his head.

“So thousands of aeons ago, it all used to be two planes and the Fracture didn't exist. Humans and spirits, beings, elementals, whatever, used to be able to go between each planes. However, it got to the point where humans started to exorcise spirits and they didn't have any realm to go to, so their energy started to culminate and manifest into these purple creatures.”

“Kinda like poltergeists?”

“I'm gonna let that slide, but don't be rude again like that, okay?”

“Right...sorry,” Adam glanced at his phone, really debating on calling the police to save him from this crazy in his apartment.

“So anyway, there were five ancient elemental rulers that fought them. The problem was, was that humans, being humans, kept ignoring the elementals. So in the end, they all sacrificed themselves to create the Fracture. Since they all were so powerful, the magic they had ended up remaining in there. That's how me, an air elemental, can pull from it, since we're more in-tune with it compared to most humans.”

“You're suggesting humans can sense it?”

“Well of course. Just you guys have a way of just treating them like shit, so we find them and bring them back with us.”

“Humans can survive in your world?”

“Yeah, otherwise there's no point bringing them back.” Shiro frowned at him like he was the stupid one.

“I gather that since humans still exorcise spirits, allegedly, that's why there's more still?”

“Partially. It doesn't help that any dead soul end up there now, and then the rift beasts corrupt them before the spirit can move on. Otherwise, we go into the Fracture to kill them once and for all, but you need to have elemental powers, normally.”

“Normally suggests there are some anomalies? The reason you're...here?” Adam clasped his hands together in his lap, studying Shiro carefully. He gave Adam a curt nod and pointed to the gauntlets on the table. “I was trialling those. They're supposed to use the energy of the Fracture – draw it in – because there's rift beast essence in them.”

“Sure.”

“I mean I could _feel_ the Fracture's energy when I struck it...and that glow. It's possible that they reacted, and because of that...maybe I was thrown here and locked out? I should tell Slav when I see him next.”

“Uh-huh.” Adam's attention drifted back to his phone again, then briefly over Shiro's body. _God_ he needed to go to the gym, he was out-classed by a crazy-attractive guy who appeared in his bathroom.

“How're you feeling, by the way?”

“Still ache, but I can move a bit better. I'll probably be fine tomorrow, or maybe the day after. I just really need to get back, and this is probably weird for you.” Shiro wryly smiled at Adam. The human was nice, super-handsome and his voice was like music to Shiro's ears. He probably found Shiro's presence confusing, unnatural, and that was sadly the problem with humans. However this one was showing him some kindness that was usually noted in the ones they'd take back. Adam didn't _seem_ the type, but maybe not all humans were assholes.

“Well, if you're going to stay here, I'm gonna need you to _not destroy_ the place, and probably find you something that will fit.”

“These are,” Shiro peered at the boxers, “a bit too tight.”

“It's the best I can do.” Adam smiled over, raising his mug, “another one?”

“Oh, that'd be really nice, thank you.” Shiro beamed at him, watching Adam quickly grab his mug and march to the kitchen. Yeah, he was cute.

-

“Can't sleep either?”

“No,” Shiro turned his head as Adam approached the balcony wall, wearing nothing but a pair of boxers. Shiro quickly turned his head back, feeling the comforting breeze as he watched the traffic below. “You seem to be taking this all well. Too well.” Adam leaned against the concrete, watching him from the corner of his eye. Shiro sighed, running his hand through his hair. “The same could be said for you. I am worried, but think the others would have withdrawn. They'll likely be more worried than I am – I've been lost before.”

“Hopefully not for long – for their sake.”

“Yeah.” Shiro closed his eyes. “It's scary, not having that link. I feel like I've lost something so integral.”

“I can't say I get it,” Adam watched the cars below as he chewed his lip, “but I'm here to listen.”

“It must sound like such crap?”

“Honestly? It's a bit hard to take in. Rationally and logically you make no sense at all. If you stick around too much, I might get used to your company.” Shiro laughed as he looked down at the man, hair moving in the breeze. He really was quite handsome, and Shiro found himself looking away again. He couldn't get attached, he had responsibilities, and Adam had his life here. It was probably just something passing.

“How long have you lived alone?”

“A few years.”

“I noticed you have a lot of paper stacked everywhere,” Shiro pulled his legs over the side of the balcony as he dropped down onto the ground, “don't push yourself too much, it's not good for you.”

“Who says I do?”

“The rings under your eyes, disorder about the place.” Shiro rolled his shoulders, tilting his head towards Adam. “Trust me, I know the signs.” Adam merely nodded in response, and both continued to watch the cars below.

“Thank you.” Adam muttered, knocking against Shiro's shoulder. Shiro offered a warm chuckle back, returning the gesture.

-

“So, do all elementals eat this much, or do you just eat like a horse?” Adam arched an eyebrow at the fifth round of toast Shiro was going for. He was going to eat him out of delicious carbs. Shiro made a soft laugh as he leaned against the counter top, folding his arms across his chest that had Adam's attention firmly there as he spoke.

“Did you hear that?”

“Hear what? Sorry, it's morning-”

“I said it's likely just my body compensating as I've healed. It's been a few days now, so my guess is that all the energy that's been used needs to be replenished,” Shiro unfolded his arms and leaned closer, “honestly though, I was making this for you. You've not eaten.”

“I'm more of a liquid breakfast kinda guy.”

“Still,” Shiro turned as the toaster popped, and Adam's gaze drifted over the broad frame. He licked his dry lips as he watched the muscles move under the skin, and Adam found himself thinking toast wasn't the only thing he was hungry for.

“I can feel you staring.”

“I am not!” Adam petulantly replied, quickly moving away to settle on the barstool as Shiro passed him the plate, then took his own mug and settled opposite, beaming again at him, then the plate. “I don't usually cook, so I hope that's alright.”

“Toasting bread isn't cooking.” Adam snorted, but gave him a grateful nod.

“Well, it kinda is.”

“It's really not. Has anyone ever taught you _how_ to cook?”

“Uh...no?”

“Then _how_ do you eat?” Adam bit down as Shiro awkwardly fiddled with his fringe, a stark white compared to the dark hair around it.

“Friends do it, microwave meals, take out, or snack food I guess.”

“You have _microwaves_?”

“Yeah. I mean, not like that one there,” he pointed at Adam's, “but similar. They have a dumb name though.”

“Is it as bad as 'Othersider'?”

“Uh...” Adam blinked for a second, thinking he saw particles around Shiro. No, that didn't make sense. Shiro put the mug down and stared into his lap, a little bashful frown on his face. “Don't laugh, it's _really_ dumb.”

“Try me.”

“They're called...” Shiro screwed his eyes shut, looking like he'd rather be anywhere else but here, “ _poppity-pings_.”

“Shiro.”

“Yeah?”

“Your body.”

“What about- _oh_.” A pale purple glow shone around him, small particles coming away from his body that was for a lack of a better word, translucent. Adam bolted up, making to grab Shiro's arm but finding nothing but the cold counter top surface. “A-Are you leaving?”

“N-No? No, but, _Zarkon be damned,_ I can feel it! I can feel the Fracture! Adam, I-” Shiro vanished.

Reactively, Adam scrambled round to the seat, moving it like Shiro was underneath. “Shiro? Hey, Shiro? Where'd you go?” He looked around uselessly, checking each of the rooms in the vain hope Shiro'd be there. He'd been enjoying his company – it staved off the loneliness he didn't realise was this bad; his smiles, the fact he was a complete idiot when Adam found him one night trying to glue the screen back together, his strange obsession with eating toast and _then proceeding to dunk it in his coffee like some type of madman._ Adam had accepted this wasn't a dream, was enjoying listening to his strange stories and in turn Shiro lapped up everything he said. They got on in a way Adam didn't think he could with anyone after his last relationship, and for all the stolen glances between the two of them, these past few days had meant a lot to him. “C'mon, Shiro, this isn't funny. Where are you?” He was checking his wardrobe now, wondering if a portal to the Fracture would be there like some weird spiritual Narnia.

There was a tapping noise that made him almost jump out of his skin. Then again, and again. “Shiro? Where are you?”

“Uhh.” The noise was muffled – he was somewhere else. “Are you stuck in a wall?” Adam stepped out into the living room, the knocking growing louder.

“No.”

“I'm in the living room, where are you?”

“I just heard you.”

“What do you mean?” Adam glanced around, trying to pinpoint the knocking. If he didn't know it was Shiro, he'd be spooked. “Are you inside the sofa?”

“Oh, Alfor, I _wish_.” Adam frowned as he looked down. “Don't tell me you're in the floor?”

“I think I might be.” There was a long pause, then another tap. Adam crouched down and rapped his fist against the wooden floorboards. “I heard that – it sounded close. You don't happen to have anything to, uh, pry me out with do you?”

“I have a crowbar.” There was a long pause and Adam didn't know if it was because Shiro knew what it was or not, or whether he was going to ask why he had it. “I have it for protection. The neighbourhood can get a bit...awkward,” he quickly added.

“Right. I was gonna ask why in Alfor's name you had one, but should be fine.”

“Can't you phase out?”

“Nope. I lost the connection.” Shiro sounded remarkably calm for someone trapped under the floor, and Adam assured him he'd return shortly.

-

Shiro set down the last plank of wood for Adam. “I'm sorry for being a pain in the ass. I bet you'll be happy when I'm gone, huh?”

“You might be a pain, but...” Adam paused as he set the hammer down, offering a pained look at Shiro. “I was worried when you vanished so suddenly.”

“Really? Has my winning personality and good looks really worked?” He laughed, but Adam wasn't as he looked away, cheeks darkening. Shiro paused, scooting a little closer. “I'm sorry, did I say somethi-” he was stopped as lips pressed against his. It was a cautious kiss that didn't probe. Shiro tensed, then relaxed. Adam pulled away, and they stared into each others eyes. Slowly, they both moved back into each others' space. Shiro's eyes fluttered shut as their lips touched again, and this time he felt Adam's mouth open and the wet press of a tongue. Shiro allowed it, slowly bringing his hand up to cup Adam's face. His skin was so soft and warm, and he didn't want to let this end.

It quickly deepened, then another kiss, and another that brought soft moans from Adam as Shiro brought him against his naked chest. Adam held him in his arms, and for the first time in ages, Shiro felt he had no responsibilities, that everything in the Fracture and Otherside didn't matter. As they pulled away for air, those hazel gazing at him, Shiro swallowed. Adam brushed his knuckles against his jaw as he nodded towards his room, and quietly they rose and moved towards the bedroom hand-in-hand.

-

Shiro carded his fingers through Adam's hair, the man asleep against his chest. Shiro drew light circles into his hips. This was nice, relaxing, and something he'd so desperately craved. Adam was... _perfect._ He made Shiro's chest burst with passion and energy in a way that no one had in ages, and the noises he made. He felt his cock twitch again, and pulled Adam closer. He wanted this to last _so much,_ but it couldn't. He sighed, planting a kiss against his sweaty forehead. For now, he'd rather not think about it all and just enjoy this time here.

-

“I thi-thi-thi-achOOO!” Shiro made such a mighty sneeze his body lifted a foot off the sofa, and as he landed unceremoniously with a thud on the floor, Adam's heart dropped just like Shiro's body. “I'm guessing your powers must be coming back?” It'd been just over a week since Shiro had appeared, and the phasing since two days' ago had started to become more frequent, especially when Shiro got flustered. Adam had been talking filthy at him as they neared a shared orgasm, but it must've embarrassed him because he phased out just as they came. Adam not only had Shiro's come over his stomach, but also his own. He then spent the next ten minutes trying to coax Shiro back to a physical form so he could hug him, Shiro apologising profusely for leaving him so messy. The next time they tried, Adam didn't make that mistake.

“Are you okay there?” Adam rose from the barstool and hurried over to Shiro.

“Yeah, just peachy.”

“Like your ass.”

“S-Shut up!” Shiro pouted at him, those long eyelashes heavy against the stormy eyes, “I'll make sure to spank yours next time.” Shiro tilted his head up, offering a devilish grin that Adam so badly wanted to see grow wider. Instead, he helped Shiro up and they settled on the sofa.

“I think we need to talk about what's going to happen,” Adam swallowed the lump in his throat, “when you have to go back. Look, I know you have to, and I respect that. I just,” Adam ran a hand through his hair as he brought his legs up to the sofa, “I don't _do_ what we've done. I don't fall for people that quickly. There's something about you I just can't grasp, and I selfishly, maybe, want more of it. I want you to stay, would love if you could, just I know you have the monsters to fight and...that has to be a full time job.” He glanced at Shiro, who sat silently listening with a serious expression on his face. Even like this, Adam wanted to hold and love him, keep him safe even though Shiro would likely be the one doing that.

“I've been afraid of this conversation, because I don't know if I can give you the answer _you deserve._ ” Shiro started, “you see, there's rules about being around humans, and you've made me break all of them. I'd love to take you back to Otherside, but you've got your dad, your job, and your degree – it's your home.” Shiro took Adam's hands in his, lacing their fingers together delicately, “but it's also true I can't stay here. I can't leave everyone behind to fight, not now the beasts are getting stronger. I've been really enjoying this, whatever _this_ is, but I can't see a way for this to work. Once they know what I've done, they won't let me back again.” He pulled Adam's hand up, planting a kiss upon his skin.

“They still aren't back yet, not fully, so we have time.”

“If you...could come back, somehow, would you?”

“Of course I would.”

“If I could, I'd...want to see what your place is like, but I'm not the right type of human.”

“I don't know any more. You've shown such kindness and understanding...but don't leave your life behind for me, _please_.” Shiro pleaded, kissing Adam's hand again. They remained in silence for some time, the tick of the clock the only noise; a reminder of the seconds they let slip away, never to be reclaimed. Slowly, Shiro outstretched his arms, and Adam moved to rest against his chest, holding him so tightly in case he phased out.

-

A small child wandered over to Shiro, a curious look upon his face as he gave him a once over. He turned to his mother, then pointed at Shiro.

“Mommy, why's the man wearing that?”

“Oh gosh I'm _sorry!”_ The woman ran over, gently pulling his arm down. “Remember, Harry, we don't point at people, that's rude.”

“Sorry, mommy,” the boy, Harry, looked up at Shiro again, offering a giant smile, “are you a superhero?”

“Y-Yeah,” Shiro crouched down, offering the kid a giant grin, “and that there's my sidekick.”

“Wow!” He looked between Shiro and Adam in wonder, then laughed as he pointed to Adam, “he's a silly sidekick! No outfit!”

“Harry, no pointing! Ahh, I'm sorry, usually he's a good boy and remembers his manners,” the woman smiled sheepishly as she sighed.

“Ahh, well he's undercover right now for me,” Shiro leaned in as he whispered loudly. Harry nodded vigorously. “I won't tell anyone! Sorry I gotta go pee. Mommy, I need to peeee!” Harry grabbed at the hem of her skirt, and she offered a wave as she ushered him away.

“Okay, _you_ would be my sidekick.”

“Uh, no.” Shiro smirked back, raising his hand and clicking his fingers. An unexplained gust of wind struck at Adam's face, messing his hair up. He groaned, trying to fix it in the glass of a shop window. Shiro was starting to feel the Fracture more frequently now, and he seemed to have a handle on almost everything but his phasing. Adam had been surprised when his landlord came over about a 'pet' that he was apparently hiding without permission. When he asked for clarity, the landlord explained he's been shouting: “where are you, Shiro?” And made various other statements like: “how did you get in there?”, “please stop eating all the bread,”, and his personal favourite, “get off the counter.” The latter was in reference to coming home to find Shiro lounging on his kitchen counter top wearing nothing but an apron. Adam had died inside a little that day, but he still refused to fuck him on the counters. _Food was prepared there,_ even if Shiro was tasty. Upon showing his landlord he had no pets, just a sleeping Shiro on his sofa, they'd left.

The two rounded a corner into a quiet alley, a high brick wall at the opposite end. They came to a stop near a doorway, the building it was a part of long-abandoned. Shiro backed away and took a deep breath. “Let's test this.” He launched himself forwards, running straight for the door. He'd been phasing on-and-off, but thought he had a handle on it now.

Shiro struck the door with a loud thud and landed on the floor, clutching his face, as he howled out in pain. “I told you this wouldn't end well.” Adam said, playful grin on his lips as Shiro rolled to the side. Shiro groaned out a reply and pulled himself back up, and in the biggest display of stubbornness Adam had every seen, _he tried again, and again._ If anything, Shiro was persistent – a trait that was both positive and negative depending on the situation. On his fifth attempt, Shiro managed to phase, although he was certainly disorientated as he fell through the door.

“Hey, boy, whatcha doin' down here all by your lonesome?” Adam twisted round to find a few hooded figures stood at the top of the alley. He tensed, looking around for any sign of Shiro as they slowly advanced towards him, one taking out a handgun. Adam stilled, raising his hands. “I don't have anything of worth, but you can have my wallet. I don't want any trouble.” He tried to placate, but the hooded men just laughed as one took a plank of wood from the side of a wall. “Boy, we don't want ya money,” the leader, some broad bastard stopped a few paces away. He levelled the gun at Adam, dark smirk broadening. Adam backed away until his back pressed against the wall. _Where was Shiro? He needed him. He didn't want to die._ “Shiro! _Help!_ ”

It was sudden. Adam was dragged backwards, the men in front of him growing whiter as they turned tail to run, but not before an almost hurricane-force gale struck them from behind. Adam writhed in the hold as the daylight disappeared.

It was quickly replaced by a bright light around him.

“You're not dead.”

“S-Shiro?” Adam looked up to see his smiling face looking down at him. It quickly changed to one of concern as he let go of Adam, then brought him into a bone-crushing hug. “I'm sorry.”

“You _saved me_.” Adam clutched his armour tightly, nuzzling his face into the crook of Shiro's neck. “Now I get why you have the crowbar.” Shiro muttered, pressing his lips against Adam's cheek.

They separated and Adam stared around the space in wonder. There was nothing completely defined, and so much as there was a _lot_ of white light, sometimes colours would swirl, if he wasn't imagining it. “Welcome to the Fracture,” Shiro chuckled, coming over and taking his hand.

“It's beautiful.” Adam whispered, clutching it tighter. Shiro tugged him gently along, until Adam found his feet walking on air. Shiro took his other hand, and gently pulled him upwards. “Since human's can't fly, I thought I might treat you.”

“You know you're fitting the qualifiers to be a superhero, like that kid said.” Adam wasn't sure if he should kick his legs out like he was swimming or to remain still. Shiro hummed in response as he pulled Adam close.

“If you trust me, hold on tight.” Shiro whispered with a mischievous gleam in his eye that set Adam's heart aflutter. “W-Why?” Adam still held him tightly as Shiro turned in mid-air, and the like a bullet, he was off. Adam's shrieks of fear quickly became those of delight as he felt the rush against his face and the strong yet gentle grasp that held him, made him feel safe. Shiro's laugh was exuberant, and he gave Adam's head a quick kiss as he dove downwards towards the ground. “Get ready!” He called over the rush, and as it approached closer and closer, and Adam's heart rate climbed, they broke free into open air. Adam sucked in a breath as he looked around at the white fluffy clouds against the bright blue sky, and he realised then they'd phased back to his plane. Shiro landed on the roof of a building, settling Adam on shaking feet back down to the floor. He crumpled, and Shiro settled next to him. “I brought you back home.” He gave Adam another gentle kiss on his hand, holding it tightly in his own.

“So, after seeing my magic at work, was it worth it?”

“Yes.” Adam breathed, and Shiro laughed again, stroking the soft skin. “I...think you know what this means, right?” He smoothed some strands of his brown hair to the side, running a thumb along Adam's cheek. Adam nodded his head slowly, obviously swallowing. “One last night, but then they'll come for me, if they haven't sent someone already-”

“My apologies, Commander Shirogane, but they already have.”

Shiro whirled his head around to find King Lotor behind him, lazily sat on top of a vent. He stared solemnly at Shiro, then Adam. Shiro bowed down to him, holding his hand across his chest. “Sire! I'm-”

“Do not speak, Commander,” Lotor muttered as he slipped from the vent and with his usual poise and moved to stand in front of him, “for we will discuss this upon your return. For now, I wish to address the human.”

“O-Of course, Sire.” Shiro's eyes flicked between Lotor and Adam as he slowly gave the two some space.

“Speak your name, human.” Adam blinked up at the purple man with long flowing white locks and brilliant blue eyes that could pierce a heart. He swallowed, there was a strange feeling about him, something past otherworldly, and he couldn't find the words to describe it. “M-My name is Adam,” he paused, “Sire.”

“I, am King Lotor. So much as you have, likely, not heard of me,” Adam shook his head quickly, “that is how I would like to keep this meeting, with you knowing as little as possible about myself or my kind.”

“I understand.”

“Good,” Lotor motioned for Adam to rise, and he did, “do not think that I or my kind see you as beneath us, but understand that we must uphold a level of distance.”

“Is this because of what humans done? What your kind lost?” Adam asked cautiously. Lotor arched an eyebrow and cast a look at Shiro, then back at Adam. “I see he has informed you.” Lotor placed his arms behind his back and moved away towards the edge of the roof, his hair billowing out behind him.

“Shiro's not...he's not told me to harm you. I saw him phase; he came crashing through my wall all wounded. I was confused, sceptical of him at first, but I did my best to care for him! Human or not, I can't leave someone like that!”

“He did, Sire! We can trust him, he's like those we come for; understanding, curious. He won't tell anyone!” Shiro clutched his hand against his chest. Adam moved to him, taking his hand in his own. Lotor turned and watched the two, slowly moving towards them as he spoke.

“While I am pleased by such a change of mind, Adam, it is Shiro here who has 'messed up', so to speak. I could sense him, then you, in the Fracture, which is why I came. Humans should _never_ be taken to the Fracture, as he knows well.”

“I had to save him!”

“I know,” Lotor offered a sad smile, “it is that heroic heart of yours that is your strength, but you biggest weakness.”

“I hate to change the subject, but,” Adam licked his dry lips, “why...exactly is it bad for human's to go to there?”

“Although it is all theory, there is the possibility you will become a means of entry to this plane for the rift beasts,” Lotor answered evenly as he kept his gaze on Shiro, “it is a theory that Queen Allura has expressed after what happened to my late mother.” Adam looked to Shiro, who could only glare down at the floor.

“I'm sorry, Adam, I...I-” his voice faltered as tears welled up in his eyes. Taking a shaking breath, Adam gripped Shiro's shoulders. “You still tried to save my life.”

“I've ruined it. I should...I should go back. I'm sorry, I-”

“It's only theory, nothing's proven. I guess...I guess that means I don't get to remain here?” Adam glanced at Lotor, the King silently looking between the two of them. “I will need to consult the others. Commander Shirogane, come.” Lotor beckoned Shiro over, and Adam watched the two phase from the rooftop. He stood there unmoving, before falling down to his knees.

-

Shiro stood as Lotor and Allura moved towards him. He had resigned himself to his fate of forced dispersement; where his magic would be returned to the Fracture, and his mind, body, and soul scattered throughout the realm. It was fitting for what he had done. He swallowed as the two came to a stop before him. He bowed to them both, and Allura took a deep breath.

“Commander Shirogane, it pains me to tell you this, but,” she glanced at Lotor, who nodded in understanding. “After your testimonial and those of your peers, and listening to the human speak, we believe the most suitable punishment is for you to remain with the humans.” A tiny smirk played on Lotor's lips as Shiro snapped his head up. He chuckled, tilting it to the side. “For you see, as you have created this possible mess, we feel it apt that you be forced to remain with the human, until his life expires. If he becomes a danger, you must be the one to take his life-” Lotor stopped when Allura jabbed him in the side with her elbow. “What _King Lotor_ here is trying to say, is that we want you to protect and watch over him, lest harm befalls the human. It is possible that only beings like ourselves are able to become bridges, as we are magical in nature,” she smiled sweetly at Shiro, “but we cannot risk the human's life.”

“W-Why, your majesties?”

They glanced at each other, and then their features softened as they turned back to Shiro. “It is clear there is a strong bond there, one we have not seen since young Keith came into being. Although the others on the council have their reservations, we are both looking to shift that. Hybrids have strength we did not know we needed,” Lotor replied quietly, “and while I was there, I could assess the atmosphere and tone myself. We are pleased for you, however we just ask that you be careful in the future.”

“Am I ever allowed to return? What if I need help in the human plane?”

“We will always be with you, Shiro, and you can always come home, but know that your orders now are to keep the human protected and safe.” She handed him a small scroll. “If you require help urgently, use this, and you will be assisted.”

“This isn't a punishment, is it?” Shiro cocked an eyebrow between them, and the two laughed as they looked away. “Oh, I'm sure it will become one after a few decades!” Lotor offered a smirk down at him, “but I did play myself crueller than normal. You did break rules.”

“When the time comes, you may lead the human over here.” Allura gave him a small nod.

“Wait, what?”

“Well, we can't have it ending up in the Fracture,” Allura offered a wink, and Lotor's grin grew even bigger. “You're letting me,” he swallowed the lump in his throat, “stay? But what about everything here – the others?”

“Shiro, it is fine,” Lotor patted his shoulder, “now get going. We'll send for you if we need you, understand?”

“I do. Thank you, King Lotor, Queen Allura.” He bowed to them both and broke into a sprint through the corridors.

“I'm still surprised you let him go so easily,” Allura glanced up at Lotor, “usually you enjoy your order.”

“You forget I enjoy my chaos,” he offered a wolfish grin at her, “he has not been happy for a long while, and I know he visits their plane somewhat frequently. Sendak has complained to me about it. Also,” and Lotor held his gaze with Allura as he spoke, “I do not wish to be as stubborn and restrictive as my father could with rules. Things need to change here, and even though he died to protect us all, there are those that demand me be like him.”

“You are different to Zarkon. Much kinder, if not a trickster in your own right at times.”

“I just needed him to be _scared_ ,” Lotor placed his hand on his chest in mock offence, “oh, Allura, you do so know how to wound me.”

She sighed, shaking her head. “Come, we should let Keith and Lance know.”

-

Adam was stood on his balcony, bottle in hand as he watched the cars move about the street below, drunk people shouting and whooping in joy. He glanced at the spot to his right, where Shiro would usually be stood or sat. He barely knew the guy, but it felt like he'd always _been_ there. He sighed, taking a swig and tried to think about how school started again next week, how his thesis hadn't budged, how lonely his bed felt. He should probably sleep.

As he made his way back to his bedroom, a strange chill swept through the apartment. It was odd – the windows were only on tilt. He was probably just imagining it. As he stepped into his room, Adam blinked.

Then blinked again.

“Are you _fucking joking?_ ”

“Surprise?”

“How did you? Why are you? _Shiro!_ ” Adam, stumbled over to the bed, pulling Shiro by his armour into a deep kiss. Shiro yelped into his mouth, but it quickly grew into a content moan. Strong arms took Adam around his waist, one hand squeezing his ass cheek. He broke the kiss, and pushed Shiro down. Adam could ask him questions later but not now. “Shiro, I missed you.” He whispered, tugging at his armour to feel his skin again.

“I missed you too, but I'm here, here for good.” Adam paused, feeling his chest coil with warmth and uncertainty. Again, as he took Shiro's lips, it could wait until tomorrow. He was

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I hope you enjoyed this piece ^^ I wanted something nice for them at the end, and having a go at worldbuilding this place makes me think I needed more lore, but it was a hard one to write and had me stalling a lot. 
> 
> Tomorrow's piece will be a sheith, and it'll hit a bit darker then this. Terribly smutty from the get-go.
> 
> Until tomorrow!


End file.
